


Cat That Got The Cream

by GhostDetective



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/F, Pride, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Eve wound her fingers through Villanelle’s hair, her back arching like a cat stretching on a sofa.





	Cat That Got The Cream

Eve wound her fingers through Villanelle’s hair, her back arching like a cat stretching on a sofa. Her nerve endings tingled and her body buzzed with electricity. Small gasps escaped her lips as Villanelle lapped at her, she hummed contentedly and Eve cried out, overwhelmed by the sensations, her body trembling through her release; but Villanelle wasn’t done, her eyes glinted as, without a moment’s pause, her fingers took over. Eve whimpered and writhed beneath her as Villanelle’s head dipped down to join them. Eve screamed. 

As Eve came down, she saw Villanelle watching her, licking her fingers, smirking triumphantly.


End file.
